Ghiscari Empire
The Great Ghiscari Empire was founded in the Year 390 AC, but their origins date back to 352 AC. The current ruler of the Empire is the Great Emperor Calmorian Grazdan "the Great Reborn". The Empire spans through all of Ghiscarm, from the Red Waste to Slavers Bay and the Ghiscari Straits. They even control the influential roads from Slavers Bay to the Stone Road to the Yi-Ti Empire. This had made them unbelievably rich with monopolies in the Slave Trade as well as opening a cheaper route to the far East Kingdoms. The Empire is on the tipping point of war with Qarth. Geography The Empire is consolidated along the land mass commonly called Ghiscar. It is a land between the Red Waste and Slaver's Bay. Its most Northern Provence is Yinishar (Vaes Jini) and leads to the Silk Road to the Kingdoms over the Mountains. Its most southern city is their Capital of New Ghis. Based off an Island, they house the Imperial Fleet that now patrols the Ghiscari Straits. This largest cities within the Empire are New Ghis, Mereen, Astapor, Yunki, and Kosrak. In the center of their land is a massive mountain range and dry deserts. These Mountains that cut the Empire in half is found to have massive reserves of Iron and Platinum. This has allowed them to grow much larger and create new Ghiscari Honors from the Platinum Reserves. The new growth in Iron mines also allowed the Empire to create new types of steel. These mountains also hold a rare and unknown metal that is yet to be forged. People The Ghiscari once ruled the Old Empire from their capital city of Old Ghis, establishing a civilization that grew into one of the dominant powers of the Known World, until they came into conflict with the Valyrian Freehold. The two nations fought five Ghiscari wars, until the Valyrians destroyed Ghis with their dragons. With the empire collapsing, the original Ghiscari bloodline was nearly wiped out, along with its religion, culture and language. Some original Ghiscari customs remain, as the colonies of Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen rose to prominence after the destruction of Old Ghis, with their elites styling themselves "Masters" and growing rich and powerful by buying, breeding, training, and trading slaves. After the Doom of Valyria the Ghiscari spread over Slaver's Bay, even founding the city of New Ghis, which looked to rebuild the Old Empire under their leadership. Now the Empire is device with many different cultures and people within their borders. Economy The Empires biggest money maker is their involvement in the Slave Trade. With the many that were killed by the Red Plague nearly all the Free Cities now rely on Slaves for every day needs. This has caused the Slaver Cities to become overwhelmingly wealthy over the years. Even with most of the population back to half the levels they were before, many of the cities still rely on Slaves. Other exports are their Steel Weapons and Armor, however, they rarely sell these items. However, they are becoming a booming market for far east goods. Spices and Fabrics are often traded more often. They also are a growing market for mystical arts and fantastical books that are banned by Qarth. History After the conquest of the Targaryen, the cities of Slaver's Bay had been united under the late Daenerys Targaryen. That is until her death where many of the wealthy slaver’s turned on the Young Ruler selected to replace her as the King of Slaver's Bay. They turned the position of King into nothing more than a figure head. The true power of the united cities would be held by a council of three, for each city. Mereen, Yunkai, and Astapor went back to their slaving ways and after the outbreak of the Red Plague they made mountains of coin in the slave trade. The people of Ghiscar look to its most respectable city to create a safer Realm. The City of New Ghis gathers a slave army along with their Iron Legion, and offering them freedom for 25 years of service. This forms the Lost Lockstep Legion was trained into this new army. This army lands in Old Ghis and conquers all the cities along the Ghiscar Straits. The Army of the Slavers Cities and New Ghis meet on a valley between Old Ghis and Astapor. The battle leaves thousands dead and in 352 a treaty was signed. All the cities between Slaver’s Bay and the Red Waste were to be united under a unified protection army. The Lockstep Slave Army is founded as the unified army to defend the cities. In 390, the King that replaced Daenerys Targaryen dies, a man named Calmorian took the throne and calls himself Emperor Calmorian Grazdan. Taking the name of the man who created the Old Empire of Ghis, as a symbol of his goals. He made political moves to unite the Council of Eight and force those loyal to him into positions of power. He revives the idea of the Old Empire of Ghis, forcing cities to surrender their freedoms to his new empire. Using those loyal to him in the Lockstep Slave Army, he conquers all lands between the Red Waste and Slaver’s Bay. He even defeats the Dothraki at the Battle of the Lower Planes, taking Krazaaj Has (Ghardaq) and Vaes Mejhah (Yiniba) from them, renaming them. He uses this new trade route to link his empire to the Jade Sea and bypasses Qarth. Making the Empire a competitor for the great trading city. Government * Emperor of the Ghiscari Empire * Council of Eight * Emir of the Lockstep Army * Kapudan Pasha of the Imperial Navy * House of Masters Category:Nation of the Fall of Dragon